


First Choice

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Challenge fic, Deceased parent, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Perfect by Ed Sheeran, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: You’ve always been Steve’s first choice whether he realized it or not.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	First Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic: Perfect by Ed Sheeran

You rolled your shoulders back, desperate to release the tension that had been building through eight hours of pouring over merger documents.

Your phone buzzing distracted you from debating a seventh cup of coffee. You smiled when you saw Steve’s name and photo pop up on the screen.

“Hey,” you greeted when the video cleared up.

Steve was clearly still in bed and had probably just woken up. It was only seven in the morning in New York.

“Hi, stranger. Sorry I missed your call last night. It was showcase.”

“No worries. I totally forgot about that. How was it?”

“Really great. I have some very promising students, and seeing them get such a positive reception was so awesome.”

“That’s wonderful.” 

He sat up and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, yawning through his next words. “What did you do last night?”

“Not much,” you shrugged. “Just watched some Netflix. Did some laundry.” 

“So you worked,” he guessed, calling you out.

“Maybe.” 

“You look stressed. Have you been taking care of yourself?”

“Yes. Work’s just kicking my ass. This merger is like three days from finalizing and it feels like I need to do another six months of work before it’ll be ready. But other than that. I’m alright.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, it’ll be done in a few days. Just need to push through.”

“You can do it. You always pull through.”

“Thanks, Stevie.”

“What comes after the merger?”

“I’m not really sure. Once it goes through, there will be some restructuring so I’m not quite sure where I’ll end up. What I do know is that I’m definitely taking a vacation as soon as possible.”

“You definitely deserve it. Are you going to be able to take any time for your birthday?”

“I don’t think so. If I’m lucky it will wrap up the day before. And frankly I would take just being able to breathe after all this. I wish you were here,” you mumbled as you dragged your knees up to your chest.

“Me too.”

You chatted for a while longer before you begrudgingly admitted that you should probably get back to work.

“I’m glad you called. I needed it.”

“Anytime. Have a good week. You’re going to kick ass. And try to have fun on your birthday.”

“Thank you. I love you, Steve.”

“I love you too, y/n. Talk soon.”

“Say hi to Bucky for me.”

“Will do. Bye.”

Placing the phone face down, you smiled at the picture of you, Steve, and Bucky that sat in the corner of your desk. Steve’s bright grin stared back at you and not for the first time since you moved to London two years ago, you ached for your best friend.

* * *

Despite your worries, the merger went through without a hitch. The London office broke out the champagne as soon as the papers were notarized. The party moved directly from the office to the pub. Mr. Peterson opened a tab and the drinks flowed freely.

“Come on, y/n. Get off your damn phone. No more business,” Allie teased.

“It’s not work. I’m trying to convince my friend that I’m not drunk,” you slurred loudly.

“But you are drunk,” she giggled.

“I know, but Stevie doesn’t need to know that. Come here and take a selfie with me. That’ll convince him.”

She was drunk enough to agree that this would totally convince Steve you were fine. After ten minutes and about 15 photos that were just blurs, you gave up and in your infinite drunken wisdom decided to face time him.

“Hi, y/n,” he chuckled.

“Hi, Stevie. I just wanted to tell you and call that I’m totally drunk not.”

He hummed, obviously unconvinced.

“Clearly. Do you think you’ve had enough, sweetheart?”

“Nope.” You popped the “p”.

“Will you at least drink some water and eat something?”

Your friends were cackling at his attempts to mother hen you from 3000 miles away.

“I ate some pretzels. And some chips. That’s French fries here,” you tried to whisper.

“Okay, that’s good sweetheart.”

“Y/n, get off the phone and come do singles shots.”

“I’ve got to go, Stevie. I love you.”

“I love you too. Please be safe, sweetheart.”

His earnestness cut through your alcoholic haze. It always did.

“I will,” you promised.

“Good. Go have fun. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Oh, and happy birthday.”

You blew him a kiss and ended the call.

“Where’s my shot?”

You arrived home shortly before dawn with a couple coworkers in tow and collapsed.

* * *

It was around two o’clock when you finally regained consciousness. Allie and Jasmine were just starting to stir when you handed them aspirin and Gatorade.

“Thanks, boss,” Jasmine mumbled.

Allie groaned something at you. 

“Well, it’s officially single’s awareness day. What do you ladies want to do tonight?”

“We could go to the pub,” Allie suggested perking up.

“Seriously?” Jasmine groaned. “I am partied out. Besides the pubs will be miserable tonight.” 

“How about a girl’s night in? Take out and mushy movies?” you suggested.

“And wine,” Allie added making you roll your eyes. 

“Alright. And wine. How does food from that Italian place down the street sound?”

“Delicious. In about three hours when I’m not nauseous anymore,” Allie grumbled.

“It will probably take that long to get delivery on Valentine’s Day anyways. I’m going to hop in the shower if you want to check out the menu.”

You tossed them the flyer and headed for the bathroom.

An hour later all three of you were showered and dressed in comfy clothes. The food had been ordered and you were searching Netflix for the right romantic movie to start off the night. You had just settled on While You Were Sleeping when the door buzzed.

“There’s no way the food got here that fast.”

Allie and Jasmine shrugged as you crossed the room to the buzzer. 

“Hello?”

“Delivery for Miss Y/l/n,” a man responded in a somewhat rough accent.

Weird. You glanced over at your friends who shrugged. It was your birthday you supposed, so maybe your dad had sent you something.

“Okay, come on up.”

You buzzed him in, in no mood to trek down four flights of stairs. He moved quickly; you had just enough time to grab your wallet to tip him when he knocked on the door. When you checked through the peephole, all you could see was the giant bouquet and a baseball cap.

Warily, you pulled open the door.

“Here you go, miss,” he said in that strange accent. It definitely wasn’t British but it was familiar. The closest comparison you could make was a Brooklyn accent.

He couldn’t possibly…

You were already grinning as you pulled the roses out of his hand.

“Oh my god, Steve! You’re here,” you squealed, tossing the roses on the island before jumping into his arms.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

He easily maneuvered you inside, pulling his bag with him and shutting the door.

“What are you doing here? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“Well, I was going to just send you a care package with a few of your favorite things, but then I thought I am your favorite thing so I bought a plane ticket instead. Surprise.”

He was being flippant, but you could see the way he was cataloguing your appearance. He’d been worried about you. He wanted to take care of you.

“Besides, I wasn’t about to let my best friend celebrate her birthday without me.”

“It’s your birthday?”

Jasmine smacked Allie for interrupting the two of you. They were both leaning over the back of the couch watching intently.

“Yes,” you giggled as you finally peeled your attention away from Steve. “I guess that cat is out of the bag. You guys remember Steve right?”

“How could we forget?” Jasmine commented pointedly and you glared.

She insisted that you two were madly in love after he came to take care of you when your appendix burst the summer before. She was half right.

“Nice to see you both again. Are you keeping y/n out of trouble?”

“Absolutely not,” Allie assured him with pride.

“Good.”

He grinned and glanced down at you. Although he’d set you down on your feet, you were both still holding each other. 

“You’re just in time. The food will be here in a little while and we were just about to start our movie marathon for the evening.”

“And what are we starting with?

“While You Were Sleeping,” you grinned.

“Your favorite. Do you ladies mind if crash your party?”

“Not at all.” Your friends answered in tandem.

* * *

After four movies, Jasmine and Allie decided to call it a night and head out. You offered for them to spend another night, but they both declined shooting you mischievous grins as they left.

Once they were finally gone you curled up next to Steve on the couch.

“How long do I get to keep you?”

“You’ve always got me. But I’ll be in London for the week. It’s February vacation.”

“That’s so exciting,” you squealed. “This is the best birthday present ever.”

“That reminds me. I’ve got a real present for you.”

You whined quietly when he pulled away but he just chuckled and kissed your forehead.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be right back.”

He retrieved a rectangular package from his suitcase and handed it to you before wrapping his arm around you again.

You shook it curiously before meticulously removing the wrapping paper. When you flipped back the lid on the velvet box, you immediately began to tear up.

“Oh, Steve. This is… thank you.”

You pulled the charm bracelet up to inspect it more closely. There were twenty charms in total – one for every birthday you had had with your mom before she passed.

“Thank you so much. Here help me put it on?”

You put the box on the side table and handed the bracelet to Steve before extending your wrist. His large fingers worked the clasp much more easily than you would have thought possible. He pressed a kiss to your palm and then wiped away the tears that had been gathering on your cheeks.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

You wrapped your arms around his waist and burrowed into his side. Steve held you close.

It was quiet for a long time. Both of you content to just be with each other.

“So how’s home?” you asked finally.

“Not the same without you.”

You scoffed.

“I’m serious.” He gently moved you off his chest and you furrowed your brow. “Y/n, there’s something I’ve got to tell you.”

The clear emotion on his face was worry which sent your heart hammering. You ached to reach out and touch him but since he had put space between you, you refrained. It was a relief when he covered your hand in both of his.

“Y/n, I…. I’ve always… I mean you’ve always… I mean… ugggh.”

He hung his head. You reached out to stroke his cheek with your free hand.

“Hey. You can tell me anything. It’s just me.”

“That’s just it. You’re not just you. At least not to me. Not anymore. I’m not making any sense am I?”

“Not really?”

“You and Bucky have been my best friends for as long as I can remember. It was always the three of us. When you left everything felt a little off. Bucky and I both felt it, but eventually he got used to it. But for me it never felt right. I kind of ignored it and started dating Sharon.”

You had no idea he felt this way. And honestly you had no idea where he was going with this.

“When you had appendicitis last summer. I was a wreck when we hadn’t heard from you for more than two days. When your dad finally heard and called me, all I could think about was getting to you to take care of you.”

You smiled and squeezed his fingers.

“I didn’t tell you then, but Sharon and I broke up that day. She said that me packing up to come here at the drop of a hat was the final straw. And she gave me a choice. Stay or break up.”

You weren’t sure how to respond. You knew Sharon didn’t like you very much, but breaking up with Steve because he wanted to take care of a sick friend?

“I’m so sorry, Steve. I didn’t mean to cause a rift.”

“Y/n, you didn’t do anything wrong. You never asked me to come. I wanted to. And even if you had asked me, it was my choice. I would have done the same thing if it had been, Bucky.”

“Of course. And he and I would do the same. That’s what our friendship has always been like.”

“I know. And I tried to explain it that way, but she insisted that what I felt for you was different than what I felt for Bucky, and that it wasn’t the first time I had clearly cared more about you than her. Honestly, she had been pissed for months because her friends had seen me in the jewelry store around Valentine’s Day and they convinced her that I was going to propose or at the very least buy her a nice set of jewelry. So when the holiday rolled around and she got flowers and monogrammed journal and pen, she got pretty bent of shape.”

“Wait. Why were you in the jewelry store?”

“I was talking to them about your bracelet. I wanted to get it done for you last year for your 25th. But I couldn’t get the charms from your dad on time.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. So when she gave me a choice between picking you and her, it was a no-brainer. You’ve always been my first choice.”

“And you’ve always been mine.”

His answering smile was soft, before he sobered slightly still needing to get through what he had to say. 

“Like I said before. For me, you and Bucky were everything to me. But you were a package deal. Never one without the other. But, everything changed when I stayed with you for a month. Or maybe it didn’t change, I just finally opened my eyes. Either way. It was the first time that there was no Bucky. No Wanda or Sam. No anybody. It was just you and me. And god, it felt so right. I finally had that missing piece back.”

He raked a hand through his hair and took a deep breath before trapping you with his cerulean gaze.

“I know that this will change everything for us. One way or another. I was scared to tell you for a long time because I was scared I’d lose you, but I’ve always believed in you, and I’ve always believed in us. And whether you feel the same way or not. You deserve the truth. I’m in love with you, y/n. I think I always have been.”

You squeaked at his confession. You had never dreamed that Steve would feel the same way about you.

You could see the nervousness growing on his expression, but you couldn’t find the right words so instead you leaned forward and kissed him firm on the lips. He was stunned at first, but after a moment, he responded eagerly.

“I take it that means you feel the same way?” he laughed as he leaned his forehead against yours.

“I’m so in love with you, Steve. I’ve always been in love with you. Ever since we were kids.”

He kissed you this time, soft and timid. His large hands framed your face, thumb running along your cheekbone as your lips moved in tandem.

* * *

The next week was pure bliss for you. Despite the craziness of the merger, you managed to make time to spend with Steve. Being with him felt completely right, and you had been so close for so long, that a lot of the “future” conversations went a lot deeper than “what’s next in your career?” You could see a life together.

Despite that, you both agreed to take it slow until you knew what the restructuring would mean for you. You had told Steve that it didn’t matter if you got offered a full time position – that you would move back to New York so you could be together. But he knew how much the job meant to you and he made you promise that you would consider the offer.

“We can make anything work between us. We’ve always made the best team,” he reminded you as you walked along the river.

“I know, but I want to know what plans we get to make.”

“It’s only a few weeks, right.”

“Right?”

“What’s a few weeks in a lifetime?”

The restructuring that you expected to take a few weeks ended up taking a few months, and in June you were still in London. And you were both getting antsy.

You and Steve were having your weekly skype session and he had been distracted during the whole morning.

“What’s wrong?”

He opened his mouth to continue before snapping it closed.

“What is it?” you pressed again.

“Nothing.”

“Steve,” you warned lowly.

“It’s dumb and unhelpful.”

“Just tell me.”

He sighed and debated a few more moments before speaking. 

“I know that you still don’t know what long term is. But I was wondering if you were going to be able to visit for 4th of July?”

You knew what he was really asking. Were you going to make it home for his birthday?

“I hope so. But I’m not sure. Everything is still pretty chaotic here.”

“Okay. Well, let me know when you find out.”

He did his best to hide his disappointment. He wasn’t very successful.

“I will. I promise I’m going to do my best. And it wasn’t dumb and unhelpful. I want to be there. When are you and Bucky heading up to the lake house?”

“June 25th. Bucky will be there for that weekend and then come back on the 2nd.”

“So early?”

“Well we didn’t get up during Memorial day so I need to actually open the house get it cleaned up and aired out before everyone comes up for the bash.”

“Gotcha. Well I’m sure it will be a blast.”

“Yeah. I’m excited.” He offered you a bright smile, but you could see the tension in his jaw.

“Hey, the partners have been meeting pretty frequently over the past two weeks. Hopefully I’ll hear something in the next few days. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no. Don’t be. I’m sorry. I just miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

* * *

The following day at work, you had just gotten out of a review meeting when your boss stopped you.

“Y/n, could I speak with you please? In my office.”

“Of course, Mr. Peterson.”

You followed him, to the upper floor of the building.

“Please, sit.”

You smoothed your pencil skirt and folded your hands in your lap as you waited for him to speak.

“I wanted to speak to you about your future. Now, I know that you were brought in as an external member of the merger team when we started two years ago. But I would like to think of you as part of the Peterson family.”

“I appreciate that, sir. I have certainly enjoyed my time here. It’s a wonderful company.”

“I’m pleased to hear you say that. I have a proposition for you. I would like you to head up our acquisitions department at our new office in New York.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Would that be something you’re interested in?”

“Absolutely.”

“Great.” He pulled a folder from the bottom of the stack to his right. “I’ll believe you’ll find the offer more than fair. Why don’t you take a few hours to review it and see if there’s anything that is a deal-breaker.”

“I will, sir.”

You locked yourself in your office for the rest of the morning. You couldn’t believe how perfect the. It was everything you had ever wanted on a platter. And you would get to be back in New York with Steve permanently.

In the afternoon you walked back into Mr. Peterson’s office with determination.

“Was everything alright?”

“Yes. It’s an extremely generous offer. I just have a few questions.”

“Of course.” 

“When would the position start?”

“I’m afraid that is the one sticky part. We will have filled the position here in next week but the New York office won’t be functional until the beginning of August. You’ll be compensated of course, but I’m afraid you won’t have much work in that time.”

You had to hide your excitement. The timing was working out perfectly.

“That’s no problem, sir. It will give me an opportunity to relocate and hit the ground running.”

“An excellent attitude. What other questions did you have?”

You ironed out a few more details and the contract was sent to HR for approval before you signed it. As soon as you got out of the meeting, you started planning your surprise. There was one very important call you needed to make.

* * *

Steve felt strange making the drive up to the lake house by himself. Usually it was the three of you going up, but you were stuck in London and Bucky had bailed at the last minute, citing a work emergency. So he cranked the radio in his truck and let his thoughts turn to you.

He was expecting the house to be musty when he unlocked the door, but it smelled of fresh flowers and baked goods instead. For a moment he was concerned that he had walked into the wrong house, but the familiar height tracker on the wall told him differently.

Silently he lowered his duffel to the floor and pulled the baseball bat out of the hall closet. He heard running water and soft humming coming from the kitchen and crept forward.

When he glanced around the corner he couldn’t believe what he saw. You had your headphones in and were dressed in workout shorts and your track team shirt from high school, and you were dancing as you washed the dishes.

God you were gorgeous. And you were here.

He hadn’t realized that he dropped the bat until he heard it clatter and you whirled around.

“Steve! What are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here?”

“Bucky said you wouldn’t be here until later this afternoon. I had a whole plan. Romantic dinner. Candles. Pretty dress. Instead you’ve got a bit of a jet-lagged mess. Sorry to disappoint.”

He shook his head as he strode over to you and pulled you in for a bruising kiss. You sighed when he swiped his tongue across your lips as he sought entry. His hands on your hips urged you to hop up and he placed you on the counter, eliminating the height difference.

“Let’s be clear, y/n,” he rumbled when he finally let you breathe. “You are beautiful. No matter what you’re wearing. The only thing that matters is that you’re here.”

“I’m here.”

“Wait a second. So are you the reason Bucky bailed on me at the last minute?” he teased with an arched eyebrow.

“Guilty as charged. When I found out that I had the time off, I wanted to surprise you. And much as I love Bucky, I also wanted you to myself for a few days.”

“That was a very good idea,” he growled as he captured your lips again.

Instinctively you wrapped your legs around his waist and before you knew it he was carrying you upstairs.

You happily reunited with Steve for a few hours before you kicked him out so you could execute the surprise you’d been planning.

Once he was gone, you quickly assembled dinner before showering and changing into your favorite dress. You left your hair natural and your make up light and pretty soon you were ready. You just had to wait for Steve to return.

Right on cue, you heard the crunch of gravel in the driveway and hurried to the bottom of the stairs so he’d see you right as you came in.

“Wow,” Steve whispered when he opened the door. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

You were surprised by the awed look in his eyes.

“These are for you,” he held out the bouquet of red roses, and you inhaled.

“Thank you. Again. Let me put these in water and then I have dinner waiting.” 

“Where are we eating?” he asked as he peered into the dining room and living room and didn’t see anything set up.

“You’ll see.”

You set the vase on the counter and took his hand to lead him outside. The food and candles were set up on the picnic table near the end of the docks. Soft music was playing from your Bluetooth speaker. You’d even managed to string up the fairy lights and lanterns from your graduation party.

“Someone was busy. This is amazing, sweetheart.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

You pecked him on the cheek before nudging him towards the table.

“So how was the last day of classes?”

“Really good. One of my kindergartners made me a hand print stegosaurus because I had helped her with her speaking part.”

“Oh, that’s so cute.”

You honest to god swooned as you looked at how he lit up talking about his students. It was dreamy. You couldn’t help but think about him as a father.

“There were a few very sweet eighth graders who came to say goodbye and tell me that they had already signed up for summer art classes. They were pretty bummed when I told them I wasn’t teaching this year.”

“Why aren’t you?”

“They asked but, I wasn’t sure if I would be spending my summer in London or not.”

It was the perfect opportunity to tell him the news, but he stood up abruptly.

“Dance with me?” 

“I’d love to.”

You kicked of your heels and let Steve pull you up into his arms. The two of you swayed as the sun finally dipped below the horizon and the stars started to come out.

“So I have some news. I talked to Mr. Peterson recently about my future with the company.” 

You expected him to tense up but he didn’t, he just gestured for you to continue.

“He offered me a full time position with the company. It’s pretty much everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“That’s amazing. Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll call Phil in the morning and let him know he needs to start looking for a replacement.”

It was so matter of fact you rocked back for a second to look at him in surprise.

“Don’t worry. It won’t be out of the blue or anything. I already gave him a head’s up a couple of weeks ago. I told him that I wasn’t sure because you were waiting on an offer, but potentially I would be moving to London to be with you.”

You were floored by his comment. You had thought that the two options were either you moved back or that your relationship was long distance. You never even considered asking him to leave Brooklyn. You didn’t doubt that he would for you, but you knew how much he loved New York and his students. Hearing him so open to that made your heart happy. 

“I am so in love with you,” you breathed.

“Well that’s good,” he chuckled at the unprompted expression of affection. “Because I am very much in love with you. And I’m so excited to start a life with you in London.”

“Not so fast. I’m moving back to New York.”

You expected joy not the frustrated disbelief and disappointment you saw.

“What?”

“Kinda thought you’d be happier.” You mumbled taking a step back from him. Or rather trying.

His hands moved from your waist to your shoulders to keep you in place.

“Y/n, please tell me you didn’t turn down your dream job for me?” Steve groaned, and you realized he misunderstood and the smile returned to your face.

“I didn’t turn down anything, Steve. I’m moving back for the job. Mr. Peterson has asked me to head up the acquisitions department at his New York office.”

“Really?”

“Really,” you grinned.

“YES!” he yelled as he picked you up and spun you around, peppering your with kisses.

“That’s more of the reaction I was looking for,” you giggled. 

“I’m sorry, darling. I just couldn’t bear the thought of you giving up what you love for me.”

“Neither could I. I know how much you love your students. And I’d never take you away from them.”

“I love you, y/n. You’re always going to be my first choice.”

“I know. And you’re mine.”

“But,” you both said at the same time, laughing.

“But, you can choose me without giving up what you love,” you reminded. 

“Agreed.”

Steve hugged you close and kissed the top of your head, and you danced through the night whispering I love you’s against each other’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the lovely @kaunis-sielu ‘s Marvel Musical Challenge Go check out this amazing writer! (Persephone is a personal fave)


End file.
